Corazón y Música en el escanario
by KeikoFuju
Summary: Sakura es la Vocalista de una banda que apenas va comenzando, su sueño es poder vivir siempre sobre un escenario, ya que es simbolicamente especial para ella. El viaje hacia sus sueños los vivira junto a los chicos de su bandan quienes seran su apoyo y ayuda. Viviran buenas,malas y extrañas experiencias que marcaran su vida de manera especial.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo:Corazón y musica en el escenario.

Autora: Keikoharu

Anime/Manga: Naruto.

Pairing: Indefinida.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes aquí presentados NO me pertenecen en lo absoluto,son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Por el contrario,la historia es TODA mía, por favor, pedir permiso para utilizarla n cualquier fin. Muchas Gracias.

Capitulo 1

_Es un Viernes por la noche en un club donde se presentan numerosas bandas, en esas incluida la mía, esta noche estamos en medios de un concurso de bandas. No es po presumir pero somos buenos, ya que, amamos lo que hacemos, no es por fama o dinero, es por que queremos llevar musica a las personas, que conozcan lo que creamos y que la amen igual, es algo cursi,si, lo se, pero es mi pensar y después de todo, soy mujer._

_Pero hablando de dinero, silo necesitamos, gracias a Dios tenemos nuestros instrumentos buenos ahora, ya que conocimos a nuestro actual representante, pero tiene escasos fondos monetarios, estamos aquí por el premio también, no mentiré, necesitamos plata, pero también nos emociona subirnos a este escenario y expresarnos...es una sensación increíble siento que podemos ganar y mejorar nuestros cables, amplificadores, micrófonos,etc!_

_Ya nos falta poco para subir, las bandas han sido buenas, no lo dudo, pero alescuchar esta cancion me doy cuenta...Son __**muy**__ buenos.._.- Tsk!- pronuncio.

-que ocurre? Te preocupa? Je, no me lo creo...-

-no te burles, es solo que de verdad son buenos...y no es que piense que me ganaran, es solo que...-

-que ocurre?-

-mi garganta, arde desde hace rato..-

-no me digas, comenzaste gritarle a...-

-Sai..!-

-lo sabia, ese chico te saca de quicio...y lodifruta, no?-

-claro que si, y me molesta no aguantarlo dos segundos!-

-deberías aprender a aguantarlo, terminaras en un manicomio o en la cárcel-

-cárcel?-

-claro, o quedas loca o lo matas.

-ah, si, es ciero jeje-

-aunque ese no es el problema ahora, es mejor que olvidemos a ese tonto y nos concentremos en nosotros- dijo con una dulce voz.

-nosotros?-pregunto sin entender.

-sip- y se acerco.

-...emm- levanto su ceja formando en su rostro una expresión confundida y luego sonrojo por la cercanía- q-que?

El se acerca y se para justo en frente, apoya su mano izquierda en la pared al lado de la cabeza de ella y acerca su rostro. En la mente de la muchacha nada conectaba, y solo observaba en cámara lenta cada movimiento que el realizaba, este al acercar su rostro miro al suelo y luego levanto la mirada de nuevo y un clavijero interfirió su vista al rostro del chico.

-Eh?-

-tenemos que prepararnos por que nos toca a **nosotros**- dijo ya separado de ella y extendiéndole la guitarra que había tomado.

-Ya lo se...- dijo y tomo el instrumento algo sonrojada por haber mal interpretado la escena-_que tonta...no se a que vino todo eso que paso por mi mente!-_

Mientras afinaban sus instrumentos la banda que estaba tocando casi terminaban, de repente alguien se acerco.

-chicos, ya vamos a salir,falta muy poco, vamos-

-esta bien, estas nervioso?- pregunto ella.

-Claro que no! Ya estoy mas que listo!hmm!-

-Entonces vamos!- dijo ella con entusiasmo y comenzó a caminar al escenario.

-me encanta mi banda..- sonrío, tomo su guitarra y colocándosela en el hombro camino tras ellos.

-... a mi igual...- dijo alguien mientras los observaba alejarse-

acercándose al escenario el presentador ya estaba despidiendo a la banda que acababa de tocar.

Luego escucharon que comenzaban a presentarlos y se subieron, conectaron los instrumentos, y al comenzar los aplausos apagaron las luces del escenario y al instante se escucho la primera guitarra...luego se encendieron muchas luces de colores a titilar cuando se hizo presente la batería y al comenzar todos los instrumentos encendieron todas las luces del escenario, y al pasar quince segundos comenzó la vocalista.

Pasado unos cuatro minutos culmino la canción, todo el publico estaba aplaudiendo al máximo, la canción era muy buena, el solo de guitarra fue espectacular, para los hombres la vocalista era linda, para las mujeres los chico de la banda estaban ardientes, ¿como no aplaudir?

-Gracias, muchas gracias!-dijo la vocalista, haciendo pequeña reverencia junto con los demás integrantes. Al desconectar sus instrumentos bajaron del escenario, al bajar estaba su representante con unas botellas de agua esperándolos.

-Que tal estuvimos?- pregunto el bajista.

-Geniales- sonrío el representante entregándoles botellas de agua a los muchachos.

-como siempre-dijo el baterista con superioridad, en broma.

-que creído!-respondió el representante.

-Dame agua, no soporto la garganta!- dijo la vocalista, con deje de cansancio- no creí que podía cantar tan bien con la garganta en este estado.-dijo y se arrecosto la pared y le quito la botella de agua que el guitarrista principal iba a tomar.

-quien dijo que cantaste bien?- respondió un muchacho mientras la chica tomaba su agua.

-mis hermosos oídos!-se seco la boca ya que algo de agua se escapo de ella.

-hermosos como tu-dijo una voz justo a su oído, ella volteo a ver y cuando sintió fue unos labios sellando los suyos con un beso.

-¡!-Todos los hombres presentes se sorprendieron.

A los cuatro segundos el chico se separo y le dijo- Hola Sakura...-y sonrío mostrando su radiante y extraña dentadura.

-...-ella estaba en shock pero de repente...

-¿¡que rayos te ocurre!?- le grito el baterísta y lo tomo por sus ropas y le dio contra la pared-¿¡eres enfermo mental!?

-je..-fue lo que el pronuncio.

-Suigetsu..-se escucho la voz femenina, y todos voltearon a verla,suigetsu se aparto de su agresor y se acerco a ella, esta se le acerco rápidamente y lo abrazo, allí todos los demás quedaron igual o aun mas confundidos-que..?-se separaron- que haces aquí?-dijo ella sonriendo y emocionada.

-vine a ver a la flor que mejor canta, o no puedo?-dijo el y le acaricio la cabeza despeinándola un poco.

-quien es el?- pregunto alguien detrás de ella.

-este... el es Sui- ella callo y de repente algo en su cabeza hizo click- SUIGETSUUU!-le dio un gran puñetazo en la cara al chico que abrazo y lo mando al suelo- POR QUE RAYOS HICISTE ESO!? CON QUE DERECHO IDIOTA!?- Gritaba ella furiosa y con el puño derecho en alto.

-Aaayyy...-se quejo el chico sentado en el suelo sobandose la mejilla izquierda- lo hice por que estabas irresistible...-dijo el con puchero y en broma para hacerla enojar, lo logro, al igual que sonrojarla.

- Y a mi que me importa eso! Yo soy así!-

-y a todo esto quien rayos es este suigetsu?-pregunto uno de los integrantes.

-soy el amor de su vida...- eso fue lo que el dijo antes de tocar el piso nuevamente con su cara y terminara inconsciente.

-es un idiota sin remedio...-dijo con la vena hinchada en la sien- vámonos!- dijo tomando una toalla de una silla y colocándosela en la cabeza- ya estoy cansada...-Los muchachos miraban al tipo inconsciente en el piso y a ella, el tipo y a ella; hasta que se fueron tras ella pasando a un lado del cuerpo tendido en el suelo. El representante se le acerco, le puso una botella de agua y una toalla al lado y se fue tras sus muchachos con una sonrisa apenada.

Ya estaban cerca del camerino cuando la chica con la mirada al suelo se secaba la cabeza y tomo un sorbo de agua

-Sakura, no crees que te pasaste un poco?-pregunto uno de la banda.

-eh?- pregunto ella volteando su cabeza para mirar al que le hablo y por continuar caminando sin mirar al frente choco con alguien y piso algo.

-MMMI PIE!- Exclamo el pisado dándole un pequeño empujón a la chica y flexionó la pierna para levantar su pie- rayos! Que no tienes ojos!?-grito el y la miro con una mueca de dolor-...

-Lo siento!- dijo ella nerviosa luego de ser atajada por uno de su banda ya que casi resbala por el empujon.

-Oye ten mas cuidado, es una mujer no tienes que agredirla!- dijo el que la atajo.

-No sabia que era una-dijo masajeando su pie-

-Como!?-pregunto ella un poco ofendida.

-vaya si que eres patona, creyó que era pie de hombre- sonrio.

-Callate Sai!- le reclamo ella- a que te refieres con eso!?-le pregunto al chico pisado algo molesta.

-N-no me refería a eso, es que con la toalla no te vi la cara- dijo el.

-Vaya, eres tan plana que solo vio tu cuerpo y creyó que era de hombre-dijo aun sonriendo sai.

-Ahora si te mato!- le grito ella queriendo lanzarse a matarlo pero siendo retenida por el que la atajo- sueltame deidara que hoy se muere!-gritaba al forcejear.

-tampoco es eso! Todo paso tan rápido que no vi bien! De hecho eres muy linda..!- dijo el para intentar calmar la cosa.

-Ya veo, el chico es ciego- culmino sai.

-hasta a mi me dolio...esta bien matalo-dijo Deidara soltándola.

-desgraciado!- le grito ella al lanzarse sobre el para darle cachetadas mientras deidara y otro de la banda le sostenían los pies y los brazos a sai en el suelo- Toma esto espanto de persona, me sacas de quicio!- y le dio un puñetazo, el solo gritaba que se la quitaran de encima y muchas personas veían eso pero no se atrevían a acercarse-

-creo que mejor me voy...-dijo el pisado al ver esto- no quiero ser testigo de homicidio...-con una gota en la frente.

-si, seria bueno...-dijo el guitarrista principal de brazos cruzados mirando todo como si nada.

-bueno...adios- dijo y se fue a paso chueco y acelerado.

-Sakura!- la llamada se detuvo y miro quien la llamaba.

-Yamato-san...-dijo ella al ver a su representante correr a ellos.

-Sakura levantate de Sai, como crees que te ves ahora?-dijo el para que se diera cuenta que todos los espectadores la miraban extraño.

-Como una salvaje...-dijo sai con falta de aire y recibió otro puñetazo por parte de ella.

-listo, ya me desahogue- dijo con una sonrisa y se levanto del chico y los otros dos lo soltaron- y se que esto arruina mi imagen, pero el arruinaba mi salud mental y mi paciencia...-dijo serrando los ojos y poniendo sus brazos como jarra.

-sasori, por que ayudaste?- le pregunto deidara al pelirrojo.

-hace días me hizo enojar, y es una buena venganza...-dijo el como si nada.

-see, te entiendo...hm!-dijo deidara sonriendo.

-ya vámonos antes de que llamen a seguridad por el escandalo, muchachos traigan el cadáver- dijo elguitarrista principal adndo la vuelta y entrando al camerino.

-itachi tiene razon- dijo yamato.

-donde esta mi toalla?- pregunto la chica mirando al suelo en busca del objeto y los otros dos metían el otro inconsciente al camerino y el representante disculpándose con los espectadores.

No muy lejos de alli en un camerino iba entrando un chico sobandose la cara.

-ya regrese...-dijo el con cara de dolor.

-Kakashi pregunto por ti, que era tan importante?-pregunto un chico limpiando su guitarra

-una linda florcita...-se sentó en una silla frente a un espejo.

-y que te paso en la cara?-pregunto un chico peinando su cabello.

-la florcita tiene espinas...-dijo y se coloco una botella de agua fría en la mejilla.

-te golpeo una mujer? Jajaja- se reia a carcajadas un chico sentado en un sillon mientras comia.

-te propasaste con ella, pervertido?- dijo ahora el otro que se peinaba mientras ahora se recogía el cabello.

-que va! de hecho le gusto! Es solo que no lo reconoció y se molesto- dijo el sonriendo.

-si claro...-dijeron todos los presentes.

-Hay, hay, hay- decía un chico con cada paso que daba mientras entraba cojeando al camerino.

-y a ti que te paso?- pregunto el chico que limpiaba su guitarra ahora guardándola.

-Me pisaron...-termino de entrar y se sentó al lado del que comía en el mueble.

-mmm, por eso yo preferí quedarme a comer mi delicioso ramen en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo afuera- dijo y dio el ultimo sorbo a la sopa.

-hey, dame un poco Naruto...tengo hambre, a demás estoy mal herido..-dijo el chico a su lado.

-mal herido? Mira esto!- dijo suigetsu y volteo su rostro para que lo viera el golpe hinchado que tenia.

-uy, eso esta feo, que diran la chicas cuando vean tu deforme cara?-dijo con cara de asco.

-muy gracioso, que diran si te ven como mamita cojeando por una pisadita que te dieron?-respondio suigetsu.

-pisadita, me encajo el tacon! De hecho creo que me atravezo el pie! Ahora como golpeo el bombo*?-dijo ahora con cara de panico.

-Hay, tu y suigetsu son un par de mamitas, kiba...-dijo el chico que comenzo a comer otro ramen instantaneo.

-Naruto,no hables que tu eres otro, vemos una pelicula de terror y gritas mas que ino...- dijo el chico de la coleta.

-Callate shikamaru!-dijo naruto algo avergonzado- es solo que estoy traumado por culpa de sasuke.

-A mi no me culpes,tu eres el cobarde...-dijo sasuke sentado al lado de su gritarra.

-en fin, quien te hizo eso suigetsu?-pregunto shikamaru.

-wow ya veo lo preocupado que estas por mi...-dijo kiba con sarcasmo-el unico que de verdad me quiere es akamaru, y lamentablemente no esta aqui...-se cruzo e brazos.

-Fue una conocida mia, ya te lo dije, una florcita- dijo mirandose el moreton en el espejo.

-vaya florcita...-dijo sasuke con sarcasmo.

-Chicos- se escucho y al voltear vieron que fue su representante kakashi- ya van a decir el ganador.

-al fin- dijo naruto levantandose y salio con su ramen en mano.

-ya era hora- dijo shikamaru saliendo con sasuke.

-Y a ustedes que les paso?- pregunto kakashi al ver el a kiba cojeando y a suigetsu con una botella en la cara.

-me golpearon-

-me pisaron-

-mm, bien- dijo y sonrio demostrando que no le preocupa mucho saber como y por que les paso eso.

El grupo de chicos (guapos) salio en dirección al escenario, estaban por el costado derecho esperando los resultados.

-Bueno gente, ya están listos los resultados!- decía el presentador con mucho entusiasmo- No dare mucho rodeo ni hablare mucho por que ya lo eh hecho en todo el concurso, jeje- y todo el mundo decia cosas como: "¡al fin!" " ¡que bueno!","¡gracias a Dios!", y cosas así, obvio el presentador quedo con una mirada molesta- en fin! El tercer lugar es para...- y claro tardo un poco abriendo el sobre-...

-abrelo!-

-quitenle eso!- eran un contables los comentarios del publico molesto.

-por que le ponen tanta pega!?- dijo el y abrió al fin el sobre- no deberían ni de pegarlo!- dijo mirando a los que estaban a los costados del escenario, quienes le entregaron el sobre.

-sii! En fin! quien gano!?- gritaba la gente.

-¡el primer lugar es de Chocolate Bum!- grito el presentados fastidiado y dándole paso a la banda de muchachas sexys.

-SIIII!-gritaban algunos.

-Noo!- gritaron otros, y hasta abucheaban. Los gritos no faltaron, positivos y negativos para las mujeres en el escenario.

-Rayos...- dijo sakura por lo bajo.

-si...- dijo sasori apoyando el comentario de la muchacha a su lado.

-...triste pero cierto...-dijo sai mirando serio hacia el escenario.

-mmh...- pronuncio deidara igual de serio.

-...bueno chicos, seguiremos intentando...-dijo serio yamato.

-tiene rezon, vamonos- dijo hora itachi dándole la espalda al escenario y alejandose.

Los demas se iban tras itachi pero sakura quedo con la mirada perdida hacia el escenario,sin moverse, solo observando, esa miradano paso desapercivida para alguien que la observaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo:Corazón y musica en el escenario.

Autora: Keikoharu

Anime/Manga: Naruto.

Pairing: Indefinida.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes aquí presentados NO me pertenecen en lo absoluto,son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Por el contrario,la historia es TODA mía, por favor, pedir permiso para utilizarla n cualquier fin. Muchas Gracias.

Capitulo 2

_No pensé...que perderíamos...creo que me hice altas expectativas...pero aun no entiendo por que me siento triste...-_agacho la cabeza_- _es solo un concurso...-se dijo.

-pero querías poder subir de nuevo al escenario y recibir tu premio...- dijo alguien a su lado- esas decepciones te esperan en todo tu viaje, no te dejes vencer por la primera, como te digo, vienen mas...- era un chico pelirrojo con una mirada fría, y estaba mirando a la dirección en la que ella miro- el escenario es el cielo para algunos, no?

-yo... siento que es un lugar que esta cerca del cielo, y que el escenario es el canal para...que mi musica pueda llegar hasta el...- su voz se comenzó a quebrar- por que tengo miedo?- dijo para si misma.

-eso tienes que responderlo tu...- fue lo ultimo que le dijo,la miro, le dio un pañuelo y se marcho.

-yo...?-pronuncio al verlo partir.

-Bueno, ya están todos listos?- pregunto Yamato, que estaba en el camerino con los muchachos recogiendo sus cosas.

-casi, pero algo falta...- dijo Sai.

-esperen- dijo deidara- donde esta sakura?-

-ah, ella, creí que era algo mas importante lo que faltaba-dijo sai sonriendo.

-por eso es que ella te golpeo...-dijo sasori.

-en fin, ve a buscarla, y no la hagas enojar o no estaremos allí para salvarte-dijo deidara mientras guardaba sus cosas en una mochila.

-esta bien- dijo tranquilamente y salio por la puerta.

-por que el?- pregunto yamato.

-si hay un escandalo los encontraremos a los dos y si no, igual la traerá,ella buscara alejarse de el y vendrá rápido. Ya me quiero ir- dijo sasori.

-es extraño pero gano alguien que ni imagine...-dijo itachi- la banda que toco antes que nosotros era mucho mejor que esas mujeres...

-cierto, pero no somos los jueces, lamentablemente- dijo deidara tomando su bolso y una botella de agua.

-ya vámonos yamato, estoy cansado- dijo sasori tomando su bolso y caminando a la puerta.

-es extraño, pero sakura a tardado un poco, no lo creen?- pregunto deidara- no venia tras nosotros?

-no lo se, yo solo seguí a itachi y legamos aquí, luego nos sentamos un momento y sai pregunto, estaba tan sumido en mi mente que no note que no estaba-dijo sasori junto a la puerta.

-yo la vi mirando al escenario, seguro no escucho- dijo itachi- vamos a buscar a esos dos, quiza sai fue a cenar o algo asi...ni la debe de estar buscando,el es tan dulce...- dijo con sarcasmo.

-esta bien- dijo yamato levantándose y mientras sasori salia por la puerta, deidara tomo las cosas de sakura y salio junto a itachi, yamato al salir apago las luces y cerro la puerta.

-...- caminaba por los pasillos buscando con la mirada su camerino, al verlo se apresuro, estaba cansada, física y mentalmente, al abrir la puerta ve que están las luces apagada- _No están...se fueron!- rápidamente_ comenzó a mirar los alrededores y no noto a ninguno de la banda o a su representante-donde estarán? Me habrán dejado..? Nah, que va!- dijo, encendió la luz y entro para ver si sus cosas estaban allí, al observar bien el lugar noto que no había nada de su pertenencia o de los chicos-_ esto me pasa por quedarme lela pensando en lo que me dijo ese chico..._rayos- apago de nuevo las luces y cerro la puerta al salir.

-La haz visto?- pregunto deidara.

-si así fuera lo diría- respondió sasori.

-yo ire a ver si sigue en el escenario, si no la encuentran nos vemos en la camioneta, de acuerdo?-dijo itachi.

-esta bien, yo iré por sai a la barra debe estar allí, sasori si los ves a ambos ya sabes,a la camioneta - dijo deidara.

-claro...- fue lo ultimo mencionado entre ellos y se separaron.

Yamato estaba agradeciendo a los dueños, patrocinadores y a todos los demás,y se despedía en nombre de la banda mientras, claro, estaba pendiente si veia a Sakura o Sai.

Dicho y hecho, encontro a sakura cerca del camerino, esta al verlo se acerco trotando- Yamato-san, lo siento, me entretuve por un momento y no note que no estaban-dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

-no te preocues, ahora solo tenemos que buscar a los chicos, o mejor deberíamos irnos a esperarlos en el camion, no lo cres?- le pregunto el.

-esta bien, ya estoy algo cansada- dijo ella mientras se encaminaban a la salida trasera del edificio- quien tiene mis cosas?

-deidara- respondio.

-esta bien- sonrio.

No muy lejos de alli se encontraba itachi buscandola cerca del escenario, pregunto por ella a varios conocidos y todos le decian que si la vieron por alli pero no saben a donde fue, y en la busqueda se encontro con la vocalista de chocolate bum, karin, una pelirroja muy coqueta y atreida.

-hola itachi-kun...-dijo ella con voz seductora.

-...Hola, karin- dijo el cortante mientras miraba tranquilamente a su alrededor.

-que te parece, gane- dijo sonriendo- de hecho te gane, y a tu hermano...

-...sasuke concurso...? vaya no lo sabia- dijo el con desinteres.

-si...y cada vez esta mas lindo el chico!- dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla- como su hermano, claro.

-no te harán una entrevista o algo?- dijo el para sacársela de encima.

-si, y te ahora te pregunto, te gustaría salir en las fotos de la revista conmigo?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a el.

-no gracias,ahora estoy ocupado, busco a Sakura,la haz visto?- le pregunto.

-sakura? Hmm...sakura,sakura, ah si, esa sakura, si la vi pero hace rato-dijo ella ahora colocando sus manos en su cintura- ya veo por que no ganaron-dijo ella sonriendo.

-...-el la observo para solo saber que iba a sacar ahora.

-no tiene cuerpo ni talento, sobre todo cuerpo, con razón no ganaron, no tenia lo suficiente como para competir conmigo...-dijo con auto-suficiencia - es que uno no gana si no hace sacrificios grandes...para ser bella hay que ver estrellas, y para ganar este concurso hay que hacer ver estrellas a los jueces, si me entiendes-dijo sonriendo.

-tienes razón, no puedo comparar a sakura contigo- ella lo miro sorprendida y sonrojada, la hizo sentirse importante- es muy grande la diferencia de talento y belleza, es muy notable...o no?-dijo el mirandola con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-c-claro!-dijo ella sonriendo sonrojada y alagada.

-El talento de sakura es inigualable, es muy grande para este concurso que solo se basa en la belleza de una zorra vendiéndose para ganar, su cuerpo no es para eso...no es como el tuyo-dijo el aun sonriendo- tienes razón karin, sakura no es como tu, eso jamas...-dijo y se fue dejando pálida a la mujer.

-eres un estúpido, itachi...- fue lo que dijo y dio media vuelta.

Sasori estaba dando vueltas por donde podía para ver si veía a alguno de los dos, cuando vio de lejos a deidara cerca de la barra, y claro el noto que sai no estaba allí, pero vio como deidara miro hacia unos pasillos y camino hacia ellos como siguiendo algo, sasori se apresuro en ir en la misma dirección.

Por su parte sai estaba "buscando" a sakura, tomándose fotos con chicas que se lo pedían y cosas así, no era famoso pero era apuesto, no hay duda, en eso un chico le derramo su ramen encima,el por su parte se enojo demasiado pero no lo demostró,solo con una sonrisa dijo- ¿las niñas sin bolas no tienen fuerza en las manos para sostener bien su tacita de ramen?

-Que!? Yo te las arrancare a ti si no te retractas!-grito el rubio.

-Por que e de hacerlo? no me dan lastima los castrados...-dijo con la misma sonrisa.

-Bastardo!- dijo y lo empujo.

-oh, si tienes fuerza, pero sigues sin **bolas**- dijo con enfasis en la ultima palabra.

-veremos quien esta sin bolas...!- dijo y le lanzo un puño, sai lo esquivo y un chico vino y detuvo al rubio para que no lo intentara golpear de nuevo.

-Naruto, calmate!- exclamo.

-sueltame kiba, me esta insultando! No se lo permitiré!- decia furioso naruto.

-grandioso, otro embrollo que no me gusta- dijo shikamaru acercándose- dejalo naruto, no vale la pena.

sai se sacudió los restos del ramen de la ropa y lo miro nuevamente- al menos tienes apoyo moral...

-solo te esta provocando- dijo shikamaru mirándolo.

-tu si me entiendes-dijo sai- me voy, adios- y paso al lado de los chicos.

-me tienes miedo?- le pregunto naruto.

-a ti?- volteo a mirarlo- jamas...-y sonrío.

-ya que no peleas...te reto a una competencia, que instrumento tocas?-pregunto naruto mientras kiba lo soltaba.

-de todo un poco...- dijo mas serio.

-esta bien, tu y yo...

-Sai!- grito alguien de lejos y se acerco a ellos-que sucede?

-tienes una banda?-le pregunto naruto a sai.

-si...-respondio deidara.-por que?-

-yo los reto, su banda contra la mia...-dijo desafiante.

-Naruto...no creo que sasuke acepte- dijo kiba.

-que no aceptare?- pregunto el mencionado acercándose.

-una competencia- dijo shikamaru.

-otra? Para que?- dijo sasuke fastidiado.

-Lo vez...tu banda no acepta, dejalo asi...no te esfuerces demasiado...adios niña-dijo sai caminando, deidara se acerco a el mirando a los chicos con una mirada apenada por el mal comportamiento de su compañero-

-tan malos son?- pregunto naruto.

Alli ambos se detuvieron y voltearon, sai se acerco a ellos y le dijo- acepto, ahora todo pende de tu banda-

-que ocurre?-pregunto sasori al ver la situacion-

-ahora te explico- dijo deidara.

-...-naruto callo un momento y miro a sasuke, este desvio la mirada fastidiado-...acepto...-dijo desidido, sasuke lo miro molesto y naruto ni volteo la mirada. Hacia el

-hecho, aqui, en dos semanas, con una canción original...diferente a la que tocaron hoy...y habra publico,ellos decidiran...-dijo sai volteando- hasta luego niña...

-te odio...-dijo naruto.

Y los tres muchachos se alejaron.

-ahora explicame que paso...-dijo sasuke molesto mirando a naruto.

-en la camioneta se los digo, ya vámonos, se me derramo mi ramen en la basura...- observo por ultima vez a Sai y comenzó a caminar por e lado contrario a este.

-primero busquemos a suigetsu-dijo shikamaru.

-que hiciste ahora sai?- pregunto deidara ya lejos de los otros chicos.

-inspirar a la banda...sobre todo a sakura-

-que?- pregunto deidara anonadado, Sai preocupado por la pelirosa? Era de ver para creer..

-si, a ella le dolio perder, después de todo sigue siendo una niña...-dijo sai sonriendo.

-ya vamonos a la camioneta, itachi me escribió y dijo que yamato le escribió a el y dijo que estaba con sakura en la camioneta- dijo sasori.

-vamos...-dijo sai y se dirigieron camino a la puerta trasera.

Los de la banda de naruto luego de lo ocurrido fueron a buscar a suigetsu pero como les gruño el estomago a todos decidieron enviarle un mensaje y que se vaya rápido a la camioneta o se tendría que ir a pie.

-oh, mira no son los chicos que retaste naruto?- pregunto kiba señalando la puerta de la salida trasera que estaba algo lejos.

-si- dijo naruto intentando ver bien, ya que había gente obstaculizando la vista..

-me parece estúpido esto naruto, no se que harás pero yo no—iba a terminar de decir pero vio a alguien mas con los chicos de hace rato- Itachi...

-quien?- pregunto pregunto kiba al ver la cara de asombro de sasuke.

Itachi junto a sus compañeros salieron por la puerta mientras los otros que los observaban caminaban tranquilamente hasta que de repente sasuke camino mas rápido y luego corrió entre la gente.

-sasuke!?-pregunto naruto- que ocurre?- y corrio tras el junto con kiba.

-que problemático...ya que...dijo y corrió tras ellos.

-_se ira...-_sasuke corría entre la gente empujando a la mayoría, pero no se detenía,no señor, solo hasta que llego a la puerta y al abrirla miro a los lados y no encontró a su objetivo, luego se fijo que en las escaleras y tampoco estaban y así que se asomo a la baranda, sus amigos llegaron a donde el estaba, y se asomaron a la baranda también, allí vieron como los de la otra banda se acercaban una camioneta y como una puerta de esta se abrió y de ella se bajo una mujer.

-...ella...-dijo sasuke mirándola mientras sonrei y los demás se acercaron ella,al verla bien su mirada se entrecerró.

-eh! Es ella!-dijo kiba señalándola con una cara sorprendida, pues recordó que fue ella quien que le "atravesó" el pie.

-la conocen?-pregunto shikamaru al ver a sus compañeros mencionarla y observarla.

-ella...-dijo naruto observando a la chica de pies a la cabeza, en su mente cada movimiento que ella realizaba lo veía en cámara lenta, un hermoso fondo, canto de ángeles y elegancia incluida-es...hermosa...-dijo un poco sonrojado.

-eh...de verdad no los entiendo, son muy problemáticos- dijo shikamaru mirando a las personas allá debajo mientras subían a la camioneta.

-rayos se va!- sasuke rápidamente bajaba las escaleras,y en eso llega suigetsu.

-que onda?- dice al salir del edificio- que ocurre? Que miran?-luego mira a las escaleras- y cual es su prisa?- dijo señalando a sasuke al bajar las escalera, en eso una camioneta arranco y se empezó a mover.

-tks!- fue lo que salio de la boca de sasuke al ver la camioneta moverse, sus amigos bajaban la escaleras mientras el seguía observando el vehículo y noto como la camioneta daba vuelta en U ya que era una calle cerrada y se acercaba de nuevo a el- _no te escaparas de esta itachi...-_lentamente se acerco a la carretera y cuando la camioneta estaba muy cerca...

-Sasuke!- se escucho desde arriba,el llamado miro y era kakashi, su representante.

La camioneta paso al lado de sasuke y este no pudo hacer nada para detenerla- que pensabas hacer?-le pregunto kakashi.

-nada...-dijo y se dirigió a su camioneta que estaba diagonal a las escaleras.

-eso pensé...-dijo kakashi tras el.

Todos los demás se fueron tras ellos y a subir a la camioneta shikamaru pregunta- ok, quien era ella?-

-quien?- preguntaron kakashi y suigetsu.

-una chica que vieron estos y quedaron lelos o algo asi, hasta sasuke...-

-no era nadie...-dijo el ultimo nombrado mirando hacia la ventana.

-si lo es- dijo kiba- fue quien me piso- y levanto su pie.

-ah...ya veo...- kakashi al escucar esa respuesta quedo mas que satisfecho, decidio no saber mas y comenzó a leer un libro.

-...ella si es alguien...- se escuco la voz de naruto y voltearon a verlo- es alguien hermosa...chicos, ella se robo mi corazón...- el rubio sonrío y se apretaba el pecho justo donde se ubica el corazón.

-despierta iluso!- exclamo kiba- ni siquiera la conoces!-

-pero la conoceré!-

-si aja...- dijo kiba.

-claro que si! Después de todo competiremos, o no?- alli miro a todos los demas de la banda, shikamaru bostezaba, kiba lo miro y luego miro a sasuke, suigetsu lo miraba y confundido y al ver a sasuke este respondio- ...claro que lo haremos...-

-En serio!?-pregunto naruto asombrado, normalmente sasuke no aceptaba algo que comenzase a causa de él.

-en que?-pregunto suigetsu.

-si...-respondió sasuke ignorando al de dentadura extraña.

-Oye, no cambiaste de opinión al verla a ella verdad!?-

-no idiota...tengo otros asuntos...-

-como el por que perseguiste a la otra banda?- pregunto shikamaru.

-eh?- dijo suigetsu.

-si, sasuke, que te ocurrio?- pregunto naruto.

-eh!?- exclamo ahora suigetsu.

-cierto, me hiciste correr con mi pie malo...!- kiba levato su pie lastimado.

-EH!?- Grito suigetsu- Por que rayos me ignoran y no me dicen que paso!?

-naruto bao a un chico de ramen, luego lo reto, el acepto y ahora competiremos contra ellos, satisfecho?-dijo shikamaru.

-mm no...por que sasuke los persiguio?-

-no es asunto suyo...- un noto de molestia se hizo presente en la voz de sasuke- ya no pregunten mas...

-bien...- dijeron naruto,kiba y suigetsu.

Esa noche fue larga para todos los participaron en ese dichoso concurso,unos ganaron, otros perdieron, algunos fueron golpeados, pisados y hasta insultados, pero todo lo vivido fue con un proposito...gracias a eso, estas personas vivirán nuevas experiencias... que serán de peldaño para estar de nuevo, sobre un escenario...

Autora:

Hallo~!

Espero y sea de su agrado este segundo capitulo! Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero por que continúen haciéndolo, por eso me esforzare para que sea divertida e interesante esta historia y no dejen de leerla!

Aclaro que quiza me tarde un poco en subir los capítulos, la cuestión es que no tengo internet y los subo en un cyber ._. Triste pero cierto, y lo peor es que quizá ni lo tengo por viciosa u_u.

En Fin, les digo que la canción que toco la banda donde esta sakura es Alicemagic, de RITA, en realidad esta fue la que me hizo escribir este fanfic. Lo admito, esto fue espontáneo y apenas estoy arreglando la trama en mi mente, pero prometo que la haré interesante, si?

No dejen de dejar mensajes para que me inspire!

¡Dios los bendiga~ !


End file.
